La otra Danny Flint
by public static void
Summary: Le da vueltas en su cabeza a Sarella y a su falsa identidad en la Ciudadela. Se pregunta si ella podría hacer lo mismo. El espejo le responde que no; ella tiene curvas de mujer mientras que Sarella bien podría ser un escudero de once años. Y aún así, Arianne parte hacia el Muro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno...** Idea random que surge del topic "¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen; todos son de George R R Martin.

* * *

Arianne está cansada de que su padre no la tome en cuenta para nada. Para todo escucha a Quentyn, y de vez en cuando Trystane es llamado para escuchar su punto de vista. Nunca le llama a ella para asuntos de Dorne y Arianne se siente herida.

No hay nada peor que sentirse herida.

Le da vueltas en su cabeza a Sarella y a su falsa identidad en la Ciudadela. Se pregunta si ella podría hacer lo mismo. El espejo le responde que no; ella tiene curvas de mujer mientras que Sarella bien podría ser un escudero de once años.

Arianne se mira de frente, de perfil y de espaldas. Hay pechos, un vientre plano y un trasero por el que caballeros pelearían, pero con la ropa adecuada... ¡Sí! Tal vez no funcione ir a la Ciudadela, pero en el Norte, donde se tienen que usar capas de pieles para mantenerse caliente... Sí. Arianne decide que tal vez sea hora de que otra Danny Flint aparezca.

Aún así le ruega a los Siete que le den un mejor destino que el que le dieron a Danny Flint.

* * *

No le dice nada a Tyene.

Siempre ha sido su confidente, su mejor amiga. En ocasiones amante, en ocasiones hermana. Siempre Tyene. Hoy no. Arianne ha preparado personalmente dos caballos y carga con ella una bolsa repleta de monedas de plata y oro. Se pone la ropa de Quentyn y sólo le queda un poco apretada del pecho. Se pone un jubón que le queda grande, y espera bajo el cielo negro y sin estrellas.

Daemon llega pronto y Arianne no necesita decirle mentiras.

— Vestiré el negro —le dice ella, sonando burlona y decidida.

Daemon resopla y se carcajea, y a pesar de que alguien los podría escuchar, a Arianne le gusta el sonido.

— El celibato no es lo tuyo —le dice y la besa, tomandola del cuello y abrazandola por la cintura. Arianne siente el cuerpo de Daemon contra el suyo y piensa en lo que perderá. No es nada comparado con perder su dignidad cada vez que su padre la pasa por alto.

Él va con ella todo el camino a lo largo de Poniente. Arianne jamás salió de Dorne antes, pero cruza valientemente las Marcas de Dorne y conoce Refugionegro, Refugio Estival y Valdehierba. Recorre el camino de las Rosas y entre a Desembarco del Rey.

La ciudad entera apesta y la pobreza que no ha azotado Dorne es visible en todo momento. Arianne se resguarda junto a Daemon y escucha lo que otros dicen.

— Los Lannister nos mandaron a la mierda...

— No tengo ni un cobre para dar de comer a mis hijos...

— ¿Escuchaste? La princesa de Dorne está perdida...

Se altera y le echa una mirada a Daemon. Es peligroso estar ahí y se apresuran a salir de Desembarco por el Camino Real. Los guardias dorados los miran con repugnancia y Arianne está segura de que no es porque llevan semanas sin bañarse.

Tardan cinco semanas en llegar a Harrenhall. El castillo es lo que todas las historias cuentan, pero por más que lo intente no puede visualizar la alegría de un suceso como el Torneo en que su tía fue deshonrada. Por todos lados hay hombres mancos o cojos, mujeres con las ropas rotas y con pechos caídos, niños sucios de apariencia famélica. Arianne quisiera ayudarlos, y a momentos le reconoce a su padre que mantener a Dorne fuera de las guerras fue la mejor idea.

Luego piensa en que si hubiesen marchado junto a alguno de los Cinco Reyes que no fuera Joffrey, tal vez la culminación de la guerra estaría más cerca que la ruina de Poniente.

* * *

Pasan de largo hasta cruzar el Tridente y Arianne se siente niña al bañarse en el río cuyas aguas corren frescas cuando el sol está en lo alto y heladas cuando cae la noche.

Daemon encuentra armadura que aún sirve, espadas y arcos, y una que otra estrella de la mañana. Las evalua todas, pasandolas de mano en mano y girándolas diestramente. Arianne le observa y piensa cuán afortunada es de tenerlo, porque no cualquier hombre hubiese seguido a una princesa huyendo de su reino, su oro.

Al final, Daemon le pasa una espada que es poco más larga que las piernas de Arianne, pero ligera y brillante. Es muy diferente de los pedazos de acero oxidado que hay por todos lados.

— Una espada bastarda —ella reconoce y Daemon le dice que probablemente era de algún Lord de las Tierras de los Ríos porque no está adornada con joyas como en el Oeste.

— Puede ser de un lord del Norte —Arianne dice y sus ojos brillan—. ¡Mira! Tiene algo que parece un sol... ¿Podríá ser de un Karstark?

— Pues es apropiado.

Lo es y ella toma la espada como suya. A partir de entonces, Daemon comienza a enseñarle a usarla. Le cansa los brazos como nada en el mundo, pero para cuando llegan al Cuello del Norte, Arianne se siente cómoda con la espada en su cinturón.

Es ahí, al dormir en un pequeño hostal cerca de Foso Cailin, Arianne se corta el cabello al raz.

Daemon sale y en un mercadillo insulso compra pantalones, camisas y jubones para ambos. Compra dos capas gruesas de piel de zorro, botas de piel de foca y gruesas calcetas de lana. La ropa que habían traído no era ya suficiente, y por largas semanas pasaron fríos durante la noche y a lo largo de la tarde.

— No cabe duda que el invierno se acerca —Daemon dice al día siguiente cuando parten hacia más al Norte.

— Te equivocas. El invierno ya ha llegado.

No sabe lo cierto que es hasta que cruza Invernalia.

* * *

Desde niña ha escuchado historias de los Primeros Hombres y como erigieron Invernalia en un lugar inhóspito. Siempre ha creído que Invernalia y Lanza de Sol son semejantes en eso, pero Invernalia es inmenso en una manera que Lanza de Sol jamás podrá ser.

No entran porque los ojos oscuros de los guardias lucen enloquecidos y sedientos de emoción, algo peligroso normalmente y mortal en estos tiempos.

Pero de todas formas pasan la noche en Pueblo del Invierno y escuchan rumores de lo que pasa dentro, de cómo el castillo se prepara para la boda de Arya Stark con el nuevo Señor de Invernalia y Fuerte Terror, y Guardián del Norte, Ramsay Bolton.

«Arya Stark debe estar muerta. No creo que sea la chica correcta.»

Alguna vez pensó en profanar el Norte en venganza de su tía Elia. Quiere sentir odio hacia este lugar que engendra a la mujer que le robaría a su tía la corona, la felicidad y la vida. No puede porque Invernalia parece triste y débil, como si la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo no estuviera ya en ella.

— Dicen que si no hay un Stark en Invernalia, el Norte sufre —Daemon le hace saber y Arianne se pregunta cómo sabe él eso, pero ninguno dice nada, sintiendo peligro durante toda la noche.

Se acurrucan frente al fuego que hace poco por calmar el frío que no se va de sus huesos, se bañan con agua casi hirviendo y poco sirve para recobrar fuerzas. Arianne se siente débil y recuerda la mirada decepcionada de su padre.

Durante todo el viaje no ha pensado mucho en él. Hay tanto que ver en Poniente, tantos lugares y tantas personas, que le es difícil concentrarse en una sola, incluso si es una persona que tanto daño le ha hecho. Ahora, a pocas semanas de llegar a su destino y comenzar con un plan en extremo loco, Doran Martell no deja su mente.

Recuerda que en Desembarco se decía que la Princesa había desaparecido, y se pregunta si aún la buscan, si tienen idea de dónde está y a dónde va.

Nadie los ha seguido y eso es seguro. No sabe si eso la hace sentir mejor o no.

* * *

Cuando Arianne ve el Muro a lo lejos, piensa que están por llegar. Su sorpresa es grande cuando nota que la noche cae, y no llegan. Otro día pasa, y no llegan. Es entonces que su caballo muere.

La bestia era joven, pero un corcel de arena no dura mucho entre la nieve. El caballo de Daemon es suficientemente fuerte para cargar a los dos y ella lo menciona.

Daemon la mira y a Arianne le parece que no sabe si debe o no decir lo que tiene en mente. Al final, lo hace.

— Estás muy delgada, Arianne.

Mira hacia abajo y no ve más que pieles, pero bajo de ellas se siente un cuerpo muy distinto al que deja Lanza de Sol. Sus pechos y caderas se han encogido, sus piernas se han hecho más gruesas. Sus brazos se sienten más fuertes.

Le aterra pensar que si se mira en un espejo, no se reconocerá, pero se encoje de hombros y le da una sonrisa a Daemon.

— Mejor para mi. Ya no parezco tan mujer.

Él asiente y la atrae hacia sí. Se abrazan por mucho tiempo.

Esa noche, cenan carne de caballo. Es dura, pero algo bienvenido después de comer sólo liebres y aves salvajes.

Días después, tras recortar de nuevo el cabello de Arianne, llegan al Muro.

* * *

Llegan al Muro horas después de la última votación para elegir un nuevo Lord Comandante.

Arianne se presenta como Mors, un hombre que ha sido pasado por alto en la sucesión de sus tierras y busca recuperar dignidad.

— Encontrarás cosas que no quieres, ¿pero dignidad? ¡Ha!

El hombre le parece extraño pero aún así agradable. A Arianne le gusta cómo le hablan todos, sin miramientos por su rango, sin notar su género en absoluto. Sólo alguno se burla de su estatura y Daemon es pronto en callarlos.

— ¡Oye, Seda! Aquí hay otros dos de los tuyos.

El hombre al que llaman Seda es unos seis años menor que Arianne, pero casi tan alto como Daemon. Puede ver que entre ellos hay interés más allá de ver en qué pueden servir mejor Mors y Daemon, pero Arianne no lo menciona. Quizá ella también sea partícipe del desenlace de esas miradas.

Seda les da un rápido recorrido por el Muro.

— Alguien más es quien presenta todo, normalmente, pero hoy se eligió un nuevo Lord Comandante y los ánimos están... conflictuados.

A Arianne le intriga lo que ocurre, pero Mors casi no habla. Entre menos llame la atención hacia su voz, mejor. Daemon hace preguntas sobre el lugar y ambos aprenden sobre los constructores, los mayordomos, y los ahora escasos exploradores.

Al final, Seda los lleva a una sola habitación. Es más pequeña y helada de lo que Arianne espera.

— No hay muchas habitaciones disponibles. Los hombres del Rey Stannis usan el Castillo Negro como posada.

Es dicho con más resentimiento del que Seda parecía capaz de poseer, y Arianne supone que en el pasado del muchacho algo debió suceder para hacer que Stannis le disguste.

Cuando se va, Daemon y ella sólo duermen. Arianne no puede creer que esté en el Muro. Que sea libre de cadenas de oro para atarse con hierro y hielo. Se siente bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras el rostro de Mors, Arianne observa a Jon Nieve. El Lord Comandante es varios años más joven que Arianne y no parece haber aprendido sobre diplomacia ni una vez en su vida.

Es muy diferente a cómo gobierna el padre de Arianne, porque Jon Nieve es tan egoísta como arrogante. Cada decisión disgusta más a los miembros de la Guardia (Mors no es uno de ellos todavía) a pesar de que la mirada del autoproclamado Rey Stannis se mira orgullosa, como si fuera un padre asegurándole a su hijo que lo que hace está bien.

«No estés celosa, Arianne. Tuviste madre y padre, y el Lord Comandante sólo tuvo la mitad de uno de ellos.»

La compasión que siente por el joven Nieve no le permite cegarse a las intrigas que se cuecen alrededor de él. Ha escuchado muchos rumores distintos sobre el hombre, y Daemon le ha contado algunos más que ha escuchado de los labios de Seda mientras los dos juegan a conocerse.

— Dicen que es un traidor. Que se acostó con una salvaje y se enamoró de ella. Ahora es más uno de ellos que un Lord Comandante —le dice Daemon en una de las noches que pasa con ella y no con Seda. A Arianne no le molesta compartir—. Arianne, Lord Nieve no sabe gobernar.

Arianne no se preocupa mucho por ello. Al día siguiente dirán sus juramentos en el pequeño Septo de Castillo Negro y es en lo único que puede pensar. En eso y en que hace frío, pero no puede quejarse de la vida que eligió.

«Volvería a hacerlo.»

Intenta convencerse de que todo estará bien mientras abraza a Daemon e intenta calentar sus pies contra los suyos. Los dos pares de calcetas de lana y las gruesas pieles que los cubren no parecen darle calor. Arianne extraña el sol de Dorne y la arena caliente bajo sus pies. Extraña la suavidad de los delgados vestidos de seda contra su piel.

«No tengo derecho a extrañar nada de Dorne. Esa tierra nunca fue mía por más que así lo creí. La esperanza que mantuve hubiese sido mi perdición.»

Se duerme y se despierta con frío.

* * *

Recita sus juramentos sin alterarse. Enuncia cada palabra con firmeza, con certeza de que hace lo correcto. Le preocupa que algún día se arrepienta. Quizá simplemente porque verá a una madre con sus hijos, o tal vez porque compartirá el destino de Danny Flint. No quiere pensar en ello, pero la verdad es que la probabilidad de que la descubran es muy grande, y si lo hacen no servirá de nada que haya dicho el juramento.

Aún así lo jura con honestidad y con total intención de cumplirlo.

«Mírame, Doran Martell. Yo sí cumplo mis juramentos.»

Daemon está a su lado, como lo ha estado por tantos años. Intenta pensar cómo habría sido un matrimonio con él, en que ella se quitara su capa naranja y roja para dejarla en el suelo mientras lo besa, sellando su amor y su unión ante los ojos de sus amigos. Éste juramento es muy distinto, pero Arianne se consuela sabiendo que incluso si no hubiese venido al Muro, jamás se habría podido casar con él.

«Tal vez algún viejo Lord al fin me hubiese tenido, y lo habría tolerado.»

En cambio, Arianne era Mors y sus juramentos eran al Muro y a la Guardia.

«Soy la espada que brilla en la oscuridad.»

* * *

Con el tiempo, la separan de Daemon. No sólo les dan dos habitaciones separadas, sino que también van a dos órdenes distintas. Mors prueba saber sus letras y sus números, y de inmediato es asignado a apoyar al Maestre Aemon y a Samwell Tarly en la torre del Maestre. Lo gracioso, es que le hace recordar a Sarella y se pregunta cómo estarán sus primas.

Daemon es asignado a los exploradores, pero también anda de orden en orden, apoyando en todo lo posible. A Arianne le alegra saber que, si bien se ven pocas veces durante los días, Daemon está ahí.

Arianne es buena en su trabajo. Asiente y con diligencia escribe lo que el Maestre le dicta, o transcribe cosas de un libro a otro, según se le ordene.

Pasa sus días en la oscuridad de la torre, aunque a veces baja al comedor por su porción de pan y el caldo extraño e insípido que la hace extrañar los condimentados platillos que se sirven en Lanza de Sol todas las noches durante los banquetes nocturnos.

La mayoría del tiempo, intenta olvidar eso conversando con Sam Tarly, que no necesita mucho para hablar sin parar de todas las cosas que le parecen asombrosas. A veces se queda callado en la mitad de una conversación y anota algo de prisa en algún pedazo de pergamino que siempre parece tener a la mano. Otras veces tartamudea tanto y habla con tanta timidez que Arianne sabe que en su pasado hay cosas inquietantes.

— ¿Así que ahora Gilly está aquí, en el Muro? —Mors pregunta, curioso por saber que hay una chica en el Muro. Sam le ha estado contando sobre ella por los últimos veinte minutos.

— Sí, pero mis hermanos no quieren que esté aquí. Ella ayuda, claro. Sí, ella ayuda en la cocina y remendando ropa, pero el Muro no es lugar para mujeres. No es que las mujeres no valgan lo mismo que los hombres, pero así piensan aquí. Jon no, Jon es diferente.

Samwell habla de Gilly y de Jon con la misma voz de admiración y Arianne quisiera conocerlos más a ambos. A Gilly jamás la ha visto; será porque se pasa el día cuidando a su hijo. A Jon lo conoce como el Lord Comandante, y tal vez jamás lo conocerá de la misma forma que lo hace Sam: como a un amigo.

A Gilly sí la puede buscar, pero no lo hará pronto porque hay otras cosas que hacer: cartas qué enviar y documentos que leer para el Maestre.

Aemon Targaryen, Arianne decide, es una gran persona. Casi siempre deja que Sam sea quien hable y sonríe, contento de tener compañía, seguramente. El poco cabello que le queda es blanco como luz de luna y seguramente siempre lo ha sido. Sus ojos también se han enblanquecido con nubes de ceguera. Arianne lo compadece. El último dragón (bueno, también está Daenerys Targaryen, en Essos, muy lejos de su tataratío) y está en el fin del mundo.

A veces Mors se queda sólo con el viejo y él le cuenta de la Guardia en mejores momentos, o de aventuras que tuvo en su infancia con sus hermanos. El Rey Aegon V aparece mucho en sus comentarios y Mors puede ver que el viejo Maestre amaba a su hermano lo suficiente para hacerse a un lado y que Aegon tuviera la corona, el trono, el poder.

Aemon Targaryen cedió su lugar en la sucesión y ahora está en el Muro. A Arianne le quitaron su lugar y ahora está en el Muro. No es necesario que nadie le señale la ironía: Arianne la aprecia por lo que es.

* * *

De vez en cuando le ayuda también al Rey Stannis y poco a poco se da cuenta que también es un hombre parecido a Doran. Los dos son serios. Ninguno ríe. Pero mientras que Doran sacrifica a Dorne por sus deseos personales, Stannis sacrifica sus deseos personales por Poniente.

De otra forma, no estaría aquí en el extremo más inhóspito del mundo, sino en Rocadragón o las Tierras de las Tormentas, pensando cómo tomar el Trono de Hierro. Eso podría convertirlo en un buen Rey, mas no quiere decir que Arianne gusta de ver a la Mujer Roja quemar a los oponentes de Stannis, y se aterra al ver cómo el hombre llamado Mance Rayder, Rey–Más–Allá–Del–Muro, se quema y pierde la dignidad por el capricho de un Rey.

Mors no habla y no se queja, pero muchos de la Guardia sí lo hacen. Los fanáticos de R'hllor y de la Mujer Roja inician pleitos y discusiones con salvajes (con el pueblo libre, se recuerda), con la Guardia, y con cualquier no-creyente. Son personas que le quitan credibilidad a Stannis como Rey, personas que causaran dísputas a donde vayan, y personas que jamás comprenderán que el mundo no es de un sólo dios pintado de rojo.

Stannis no parece convencido de todo lo que la Mujer Roja dice, pero aún así hace lo que ella le pide. Mors nota que ella usa trucos de mujer para convencer a Stannis y eso le quita puntos al hombre. Mors siempre ha sabido que los hombres que frenan sus impulsos un día no los podrán detener, y Stannis pagará con su campaña para ser Rey, porque nadie cuerdo seguirá a un hombre que se deja llevar por lo que una seductora susurra en su oído.

Arianne se aleja lo más posible, porque la mirada de la Mujer Roja es inquietante y conocedora.

* * *

Uno de tantos días, Mors es convocado por el Lord Comandante.

El joven se mira demacrado y Mors piensa que es más que sólo hambre, más que sólo frío. El cansancio de sus ojos habla más que el resto de su expresión. Nuevamente, Mors siente compasión por él.

— Has estado ayudando al Maestre y a Samwell Tarly, ¿correcto?

Mors asiente y el Lord Comandante imita el gesto.

— Pronto se irán a la Ciudadela y necesito a alguien que se haga responsable de los deberes del Maestre. Ambos han hablado bien de ti, y Seda también lo ha hecho. Yo no te conozco, pero confío en ellos así que seguiré su recomendación.

Mors asiente de nuevo. Siente un nudo en la garganta: lleva escasas semanas en el Muro y ya se le ha reconocido por su trabajo y diligencia. Se le están dando responsabilidades, y Mors se siente orgulloso.

— ¿Cuáles serán exactamente mis deberes?

El Lord Comandante sonríe al escuchar su pregunta.

— Veo que sabes que no será fácil. Pues bien, estarás encargado de la correspondencia primordialmente. ¿Sabes tratar heridas?

Mors negó con la cabeza. Jamás ha tenido la necesidad de aprender, siempre con Maestres y sirvientes que trataran a los heridos en Lanza de Sol.

— Aprenderás. Lo básico al menos —el Lord Comandante sonríe de lado. Mors nota por primera vez cómo en su rostro se estiran cicatrices blanquecinas. El cuervo posado en el respaldo de la silla, grazna—. Espero que te gusten los cuervos.

Mors no puede decir que le gustan, pero intentará hacer lo mejor posible.

— ¿Es todo?

El Comandante lo mira por unos segundos y suspira.

— Ser Maestre significa mucho más. Tendrías que monitorear las estrellas y los vientos, medir los días y las noches. No espero que lo hagas. Los cuervos, heridas básicas y escribir cartas es lo que harás.

Mors piensa que suena de maravilla, pues le permitirá estar más alejado del resto de los hermanos.

— Agradece que no hay mujeres —dice el Lord Comandante sin ver a Mors, buscando entre los papeles de su escritorio alguno en particular—. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de partos.

— Está Gilly —dice Mors, nervioso—. Y las mujeres del acero.

— Ellas tienen sus parteras. En general, los del pueblo libre buscarán sus propios sanadores. No te preocupes por ellos.

Mors asiente.

— No te preguntaré si podrás con la carga. Es algo que debe hacerse y aparte de Samwell o yo mismo, eres el más preparado. Sabes leer y escribir, y has demostrado usar la cabeza. Es un honor, pero todo honor carga responsabilidades.

Eso Mors lo sabe bien, y le gusta. Huyó de Dorne porque no confiaban en Arianne, porque la hacían a un lado y no le dejaban demostrar su capacidad. Aquí, todo era diferente.

— Lo haré bien, Lord Comandante.

El joven Jon Nieve miró fijamente a Mors, que para entonces ya hubo notado que el Lord Comandante, aunque elocuente en ocasiones, era taciturno e inclinado a los silencios pesados y fuertes. Alguna vez, Arianne llega a escuchar de su tío Oberyn que los norteños, más aún los Stark, son fríos como el mismo Muro. A pesar de que el Lord Comandante es serio, e incluso algo melancólico, Mors no lo considera frío.

Un líder debe ser frío y calculador, pero compasivo al mismo tiempo. Mors piensa que el Lord Comandante es más compasivo que calculador, de esos que confían en las personas siguiendo instintos y no razón.

«Sería un buen líder en Dorne. No sé si le sirva en el Muro...»

Pero el Lord Comandante conoce mejor el Muro que Mors, y si se ha alzado a la más elevada posición disponible en un par de años, es porque sus hermanos le reconocen como una buena persona y más que nada un buen líder.

— Hay una cosa más. Dos en realidad —dice Jon Nieve.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, Lord Comandante?

— El Maestre Aemon y Samwell Tarly han sido consejeros que no se callan porque soy el Lord Comandante. Me apoyan en lo que planeo o me dicen en qué me equivoco. Espero lo mismo de ti, Mors. Sam habla bien de ti. Te ha llamado alguien con sentido común, y no es poco viniendo de él. Tampoco espero que te conviertas en un hombre que repite lo que cree que quiero escuchar. Di lo que piensas.

— Entendido, Lord Comandante.

Mors sale de la oficina del Lord Comandante poco después. Camina tranquilo y sereno, observando cómo los carpinteros y constructores discuten la mejor manera de reparar tal o cual cosa. Pero al llegar a su habitación, que sigue helada como el mismo invierno, Arianne brinca de alegría y se avienta sobre su cama.

Hay muchas cosas que hacer ahora. Cartas, cuervos, números qué manejar, un Castillo que hacer funcionar... Le encanta.

La responsabilidad que Doran le niega al hacer de Quentyn un heredero en todo menos en nombre, se convierte en cenizas volando en el viento helado. Mors será un buen suplente de Maestre, un buen consejero para el Lord Comandante. De eso, Arianne está segura.


End file.
